


3. Midnight Radio

by darthjamtart



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura, listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Midnight Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



She loves the bridge at night -- night in space, which isn't night at all, or is always night, endless black and endless stars. It's quiet, though. No scheduled stops or hails. She catches the odd bit of chatter, ship to ship communications gone astray, a message in a bottle from a lonely planet, aimed at no one in particular.

_"...and that's why your mother isn't allowed on my ship!"_ is in Klingon, followed by a woman's angry response, _"My mother would strip the flesh from your bones if you..."_

And is it really a surprise, that she likes to listen? It's practically a job requirement.

She didn't get this good at differentiating between alien dialects because she loved the sound of her own voice.

The flick of a switch, the press of a button, and she can hear the whole ship. Every room, every corridor of the Enterprise. Every breath, every whisper.

She's not spying, exactly. It's her job. Listen.

_"Dotron'sya do menya,"_ she hears. Russian, a young man's voice, murmuring. _"Pozhalusta."_ And the response, English, pitched low, _"Patience."_

She doesn't _want_ to know these things, her fellow crew members' secrets. But she can't stop herself from listening, from hearing.

Somewhere outside, the Klingon couple are still arguing about the mother-in-law's presence on his ship. Uhura translates a spectacularly vivid threat regarding the future of someone's spleen.

The measured clink of ice dropping into a glass, and Kirk's bright, insouciant laughter. _"Just one more, Bones,"_ and Uhura rolls her eyes. If she tracks them down, they'll share the scotch, but she's got better things to do than drink on this ship.

She fought hard to be here. Enterprise. Space. She catches a shouted command in Romulan, and turns her attention back to the stars.

 

[Graphic 3](http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=wv7607&s=6)


End file.
